1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decoder, a projecting system, and a method for processing an image thereof. Moreover particularly, the invention relates to a decoder, a projecting system, and a method for processing an image thereof receiving a three-dimensional video signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a left image and a right image are alternately displayed in a rapid and non-stop manner and an active shutter glass is turned on and off simultaneously, the left eye only sees the left image and the right eye only sees the right image so as to build a three-dimensional (3D) image for human eyes.
In the projection techniques of digital light processing link (DLP-Link), an image is inserted through an optical encode when turning from projecting a left eye image to a right eye image and vice versa. The shutter glass then detects the inserted image and turns the on/off state of a left eye shutter unit or a right eye shutter unit. For example, the left eye shutter unit in the on state and the right eye shutter unit in the off state are turned into the left eye shutter unit in the off state and the right eye shutter unit in the on state. However, the left eye shutter unit is turned on and the right eye shutter unit is turned off when the projector projects the right eye image, and the left eye shutter unit is turned off and the right eye shutter unit is turned off when the projector projects the left eye image, so that the user fails to see the correct 3D image.
A wireless microphone low battery indication device is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 205426. This device retrieves a low battery indication signal sent from a transmitter through a decoding circuit, controls a light emission of a light emitting diode, and generates an audio frequency from a buzzer, such that the user notices the transmitter to be in a low battery state.